little GANGSTER
by aiueo4
Summary: Lima namja keren yang masih berbau mata sipit alias Korea-korea gitu membentuk sebuah Geng. GENGSTER Go Green yang ditujukan untuk mengajak warga lebih green. "Berangkat! Minnie jangan lupan bawa poster itu. Jaejoong bawa toa itu. Kyuhyun pakai ikat kepala Go Green itu. Hyukkie payungmu. Aku tak mau kau merengek kepanasan nanti". YUNJAE KYUMIN HAEHYUK
1. prolog

ANNYEONGHASEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO! #Plakk =.=

Author punya ff baru nih. Genrenya humor tapi gak jamin. Pada mau gak?

Ceritanya sih tentang trio couple kesukaan author yang masih pada sd.

Review yah kalo mauuuuuuu... :*

...

Title : GENGSTER GREEN !

Cast

Yunjae . Kyumin . Haehyuk

Genre : Humor gak jamin!

Rating : K

Warning

YANG MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR, aman kok.. *plak*

Disclaimer

Semuanya milik Tuhan dan bukan milik saya. Okeh?

NO BASHING !

A/N : Ok, author balik dengan ff terbaru. Gak pake saus, gak pake sambel. Langsung aje, baca nih ff nya! Gak pake protes juga yah!

Lima namja keren yang masih berbau mata sipit alias Korea-korea gitu membentuk sebuah Geng. GENGSTER. Yah, sebuah geng Go Green yang ditujukan untuk mengajak warga lebih green(?). Itu di sebabkan karena kemirisan dan kegetiran hati bocah-bocah ini melihat lapisan ozon menipis. Hmm, boleh juga tuh! Hehe

Dan GGB terdiri atas : #jreng jreeeeeng!

-**Jung Yunho**. Anak kelas 5 SD Tambunan gak pake Gayus. Ok, doi ini anak bang Onew si pemilik warteg. Hmm, Yunho menjabat sebagai ketua geng GGB. Dia yang mempunya ide untuk membuat geng keren(?) ini. Dia juga punya tujuan terselubung untuk geng ini, yaitu dia pengen cari sensasi. Katanya dia pengen tau rasanya jadi mbak jupe yang sukanya cari sensasi.

-**Cho Kyuhyun**. Anggota ke empat. Kyuhyun sekelas sama Sungmin di SD Mabrur 13+2 SyuJu Dini Hari. Dia ini namja yang sedikit aneh! Tukang ngompol dan suka banget ngempeng. #tau dong? ngedot. Ok, Kyuhyun ini mau gabung soalnya doi pengen banget dianggep terkenal kayak vokalis Kangen Band paporite nya. Hmm, kereeeeeen!

Dll...

"Hyuuuuuung! Bantuin akuu!"teriak Sungmin dengan lantangnya membuat semua anggota lain berjingkat kaget, kecuali Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih asyik mengelap sepeda kuningnya itu.

Pletakk..

Hyukkie menjitak kepala mulus Sungmin.

"Hyaa, waeyo Minnie?"seru Hyukkie tak kalah lantang.

"Hyaaaaaaa.. Aku tak bisa naik."

"Hyung aku lelah. Aku pulang!"runtuk Hyukkie kesal. Tanpa banyak kata, ia langsung saja berjalan pulang dengan muka kusut bin lusuhnya itu.

"Hyaa, aku juga Hyung. Aku lelah! Aku rindu kekasihku di rumah! Aku pulang.."sahut Sungmin yang langsung mengkayuh sepedanya.

Itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun keselek empeng dot nya yang lagi asyik-asyiknya + manis-manisnya di emut. Alhasil, Kyuhyun batuk-batuk sambil berusaha mengeluarkan dot nya itu yang nyangkut di gerahamnya.

"Hyaa, semua sudah kumpul. Eummm, tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Tunggu jangan bicara dulu!"seru Yunho ngotot sotoy. Dengan gaya alay bak mentri perikanan yang sedang bingung mengatasi kenaikan BBM, Yunho memasang tampang seriusnya mencoba menggali lubang tutup lubang pikirannya untuk mencari sesuatu yang mengganjal. "eump..."

"Iya! Tumben amat nih! Ouw ouw ouw ada Donghae hyung! Bwahaha.."tambah Kyuhyun sependapat dengan Sungmin dengan gaya alaynya. Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Hyukkie merah pipinya. Hyaap, mirip tomat! Tomat busuk tepatnya. *author di cium Jae* Yey :*

Donghae hanya melirik Hyukkie. Hyukkie pun melirik Donghae. Lirik-lirikan deh jadinya! Dan lagu Lirikan matamu menarik hati pun dimainkan. ┌(∵)┘ └(∵)┐ ┌(∵)┘ └(∵)┐

Dst...

Gimana? Kalian mau gak?

FF ini sih cuman wordnya cuman 3+. Tapi author cuman takut kalo author di bash lagi. Author drop banget di bash sama orang yang gak dikenal. Ya udahlah, gak papa.

Yang penting sekarang saya butuh dukungan.

Readersdeul mau ff ini gak?


	2. LITTLE gangster

Title : GENGSTER GREEN !

Cast

Yunjae . Kyumin . Haehyuk

Genre : Humor gak jamin!

Rating : K

Warning

YANG MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR, aman kok.. *plak*

Disclaimer

Semuanya milik Tuhan dan bukan milik saya. Okeh?

NO BASHING !

A/N : Ok, author balik dengan ff terbaru. Gak pake saus, gak pake sambel. Langsung aje, baca nih ff nya! Gak pake protes juga yah!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.

Lima namja keren yang masih berbau mata sipit alias Korea-korea gitu membentuk sebuah Geng. GENGSTER. Yah, sebuah geng Go Green yang ditujukan untuk mengajak warga lebih green(?). Itu di sebabkan karena kemirisan dan kegetiran hati bocah-bocah ini melihat lapisan ozon menipis. Hmm, boleh juga tuh! Hehe

Walau mereka masih tiduran di kursi(?) eh ralat, maksudnya duduk di kursi kelas 5 SD, tapi semangat go green mereka menggebu-gebu bagai maling di kejar anjing. *yey, prok prok proud of them! :p

Ide bocah kelas 5 SD itu menyeruak, mendidih, dan meluber setelah mengikuti pelajaran senam #lho? Eh salah, pelajaran IPA maksudnya. Hmm, walau mereka gak suka sama Lee Teuk seongsaenim, tapi mereka gak peduli(?) apa coba? Hehh -,-' #tinggal!

Semangat '45 Upacara pancasila mereka masih terus berapi-api layaknya Bandung lautan api! Eh eh eh, Awas Gosong! Huahh u,u

Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk membuat sebuah Gengster bernama GGB. Hmm, singkatan dari Go Green with Bicycle. Haha ^o^

Geng ini akan menggelar karpet #he? Hah, author salah mulu! Gak asyik! - | yah maap dah! (︶.︶")

Ok, balik lagi.

Kelima namja unyuk bin imut bin ganteng tadi bakal menggelar sebuah misi untuk mengajak orang-orang lebih memilih sepeda ketimbang mobil, motor, bus, kopaja, bajaj, angkot, bentor, truk #slap, gak kelar2 kalo gini!

Dan GGB terdiri atas : #jreng jreeeeeng!

-**Jung Yunho**. Anak kelas 5 SD Tambunan gak pake Gayus. Ok, doi ini anak bang Onew si pemilik warteg. Hmm, Yunho menjabat sebagai ketua geng GGB. Dia yang mempunya ide untuk membuat geng keren(?) ini. Dia juga punya tujuan terselubung untuk geng ini, yaitu dia pengen cari sensasi. Katanya dia pengen tau rasanya jadi mbak jupe yang sukanya cari sensasi.

(Jupe : Ho? WHAAATTT? #pletakk #kabuuuur -,-')

Yunho suka ngupil jadi dia punya hidung mancung. Suka pake kaos oblong putih dan celana pendek yang kegedean. Dan di lehernya selalu tersemat plinteng.

-**Kim Jaejoong**. Namja yang sekelas sama Yunho ini termasuk namja yang paling cantik. Buwahahaha.. #Plakk, diem deh thor! -'

Awalnya Jaejoong sama sekali duakali tigakali empatkali gak minat ama yang beginian. Tapi berkat hasutan setan iblis tuyul Yunho, ya maulah. Lagian dia berfikir kalo dialah satu-satunya anggota geng yang paling cantik. Hoho :o Jaejoong ini lumayan jaga kebersihan. Buktinya dia suka banget ngerawat kuku-kukunya. Kukunya selalu di cuci. Emm, di cuci dengan air liurnya, alias di emut!

-**Lee HyukJae**. Anggota ketiga yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai bendahara geng GGB. Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk alias Hyukkie ini masih sekelas sama Yunho dan Jaejoong. Hyukkie langsung setuju aja pas ditawarin gabung ke GGB. Soalnya dia punya maksud lain. Yaitu pengen di anggep keren biar bisa gebet si Donghae anak tetangganya! Hueeee +.+' cowok bule yang enggak bule cuman rambut doang yang bule ini cuek banget. Gak peduli penampilan. Bisa-bisa doi maen sama temen pake daster emak nya! Hheh

-**Cho Kyuhyun**. Anggota ke empat. Kyuhyun sekelas sama Sungmin di SD Mabrur 13+2 SyuJu Dini Hari. Dia ini namja yang sedikit aneh! Tukang ngompol dan suka banget ngempeng. #tau dong? ngedot. Ok, Kyuhyun ini mau gabung soalnya doi pengen banget dianggep terkenal kayak vokalis Kangen Band paporite nya. Hmm, kereeeeeen!

-**Lee Sungmin**. Anggota terakhir sekaligus anggota terkecil, terpendek, terbantet, terpolos, dan termuda di GGB! Hehe, don't Worry! :p Sungmin gabung kesini gak punya maksud dan tujuan tertentu kayak anggota lain. Cumaaaaaaaaaan, dia pengen di anggep keren doang! #sama aja kalee -,- Dan di anggap 'Sangar'! Bwahaha xD karena Sungmin pengen dianggep sangar. Oh ya, author mau cerita dikit. Sungmin biasanya buat nakut-nakutin temen-temennya dia suka bikin tatto bekas jahitan di pipi. Aslinya sih gak bikin takut, orang gambarnya malah kayak Kaki Seribu yang kepencet truk terus keinjek becak bermuatan gajah kok. Tapi anehnya, semua temen maennya pake acara kehasut dan akhirnya takut ama Sungmin. *yey, hebat!

Oh ya, Ini jadi Go Green gak sih? Kok niat terselubungnya jelek semua? Hhah (‾˛‾")

Ok, deh cukup buat introduce nya. Lanjuuut!

Kelima namja pendek, lusuh, ingusan tapi keren tadi mempunyai sebuah pos tanpa pak satpam di sebuah pelosok di tengah-tengah lahan hijau yang ditumbuhi banyak padi yang kadang disebut sawah oleh para pak petani!

Hmm, dengan alasan agar keakraban terjaga, mereka harus kumpul disana setelah pulang sekolah. Karena tema nya Go Green with Bicycle, maka setiap anggota musti ada yang namaya S E se P E pe D A da = Sepeda! Ok?

Yunho memilih sepeda fiksi bukan non-fiksi warna kuning. Kalo Jaejoong milih sepeda mini yang warna kuning juga. Alesannya biar sama gituh, sama kayak punya Yunho! Auhh..

Nah kalo Kyuhyun bawa sepeda Jengki. Sepeda keramat pemberian kakek tercintanya. Berhubung sepeda Kyuhyun ada boncengannya, maka Hyukkie numpang aje tuh. Walaupun sebenernya Hyukkie tuh punya sepeda di rumah. Alesannya cuman gak mau kalo entar kakinya capek, keseleo, kram, dll. (Hah -,-')

Nah yang terakhir. Anggota terbontot Sungmin yang paling special. Dia bawa sepeda yang dirancang khusus oleh perancang Italia yang terbang langsung dari Venesia tapi mampir dulu ke Malaysia dan akhirnya gak jadi Ke Indonesia. Dan, intinya cuman bercanda. Hahahahaha. Sungmin bawa sepeda gunung yang kalo di naikin, dia musti jinjit-jinjit karena gak nyampek. Hehe :p kasian.

"Hyuuuuuung! Bantuin akuu!"teriak Sungmin dengan lantangnya membuat semua anggota lain berjingkat kaget, kecuali Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih asyik mengelap sepeda kuningnya itu.

Pletakk..

Hyukkie menjitak kepala mulus Sungmin.

"Hyaa, waeyo Minnie?"seru Hyukkie tak kalah lantang.

"Hyaaaaaaa.. Aku tak bisa naik. Sepedanya terlalu tinggi, Hyuk! Huh"

Buahahahaha XD

Tawa pecah di bibir Yunho, Hyukkie, dan Kyuhyun. Masih tanpa Jaejoong. Kali ini Jaejoong sedang asyik berjongkok di depan air irigasi sawah. Eh, ngapain tuh? o.O

"Itu kau yang terlalu pendek Minnie."sahut Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Dan perkataan Jaejoong berhasil membuat Minnie bercembetut-cembetut ria.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Huwaaaaaaaa... Hyung jahaaaaat!"karena kesal, Sungmin lari tunggang langgang ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Ohhh..

Kyuhyun pun hanya menerimanya dengan lapang jidat + nyawa dan senang hati. Hati berduri-duri karena penuh bunga mawar merah. (author sarap ndiri nulisnya!)

Kini keduanya hanya beradegan slow motion ala film india. Dan itu berhasil membuat ke tiga Hyungnya terbengong-bengong cengo tak kuasa ingin muntah. Hueeekk -,-'

"Sudahlah! Berhenti adegan film india nya! Hueek.."sela Yunho sarkastik ditengah tengah adegan Sungmin yang sedang membanting Kyuhyun. Nah lo? o.O

"Ne hyung."sahut KyuMin bersamaan.

"OK, ayo kita berangkaaaaaaaaat!"seru Hyukkie semangat '45 nya. Sambil menggeret Kyuhyun untuk memboncengkannya yang langsung di sambut bibir manyun Sungmin.

"Berangkat! Minnie jangan lupan bawa poster itu. Jaejoong bawa toa itu. Kyuhyun pakai ikat kepala Go Green itu. Hyukkie payungmu. Aku tak mau kau merengek kepanasan nanti" seru Yunho sebagai ketua bak ketua demonstran yang sedang mendemonstrasikan kenaikan BBM didepan gedung putih (jauuh!) memakai baju putih pakai celana putih juga topi putih tapi sayangnya kulitnya agak kurang putih #plakk

"Ne ketua."jawab semua anggota tak serempak.

Hening *krik krik krik gajah*

Hyukkie melengos. Sungmin ngiler. Kyuhyun lari-lari gak jelas cari wc buat ngompol. Jaejoong malah asyik mengerjap-ngerjapkan manik matanya pada Yunho. Yunho cengo..

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka menjalankan ide malaikat mereka. Mulai membajak pedal sepeda mereka dengan kaki-kaki kecil mereka. Mereka terus mengkayuh sepeda mereka di tengah jalan. Tak menghiraukan raungan, teriakan, pisuhan para penggunan jalan yang lain. GGB masih tetap saja berlenggang sempurna di tengah jalan di kampung mereka bak berjalan di catwalk dengan gaun pantai seksi yang mempertontonkan aura perkasa mereka. O.o

Setelah mereka teriak-teriak untuk mendemonstrasikan Go Green yang mereka usung, akhirnya kelimanya menyerah juga. Seharian ini mereka sudah bekerja keras dengan bersepeda mengitari kampung yang jaraknya kurang lebih 1.000.000 milimeter.

"Hyung aku lelah. Aku pulang!"runtuk Hyukkie kesal. Tanpa banyak kata, ia langsung saja berjalan pulang dengan muka kusut bin lusuhnya itu.

"Hyaa, aku juga Hyung. Aku lelah! Aku rindu kekasihku di rumah! Aku pulang.."sahut Sungmin yang langsung mengkayuh sepedanya.

Itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun keselek empeng dot nya yang lagi asyik-asyiknya + manis-manisnya di emut. Alhasil, Kyuhyun batuk-batuk sambil berusaha mengeluarkan dot nya itu yang nyangkut di gerahamnya.

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan dotnya, Kyuhyun langsung berlari lagi-lagi dengan efek slow motion yang kali ini ala ftv jadul indo'80-an. Kyuhyun terus berlari mengejar Sungmin meminta penjelasan tentang siapa kekasih Sungmin sekarang.

"Hyaaaa, Minniei! Siapa diaaaaaaaaa?"

Kini hanya tinggal Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tertinggal dengan muka lusuh + ingusan khas anak kelas 5 SD.

Hening beberapa saat. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Lima menit. Krikk krikk -,-

Tak lama, Jaejoong bosan dan akhirnya, *tutt* Jaejoong kentut saudara-saudara! Jaejoong langsung saja pulang sambil menyeret si mini kuningnya itu tanpa rasa malu atau apapun pada Yunho.

Yunho? Yunho malah asyik ngiler noh! Hhe ‾◦◦‾

=.=

Hari ini hari Minggu.

Pagi-pagi buta (menurut Sungmin) yang padahal sudah jam 7 pagi ini, Sungmin sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali berunjukrasa bersama geng GGB nya.

Pagi ini Sungmin sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mengelap sepeda, membersihkan rantai sepeda, membuat poster Go Green, mandi, makan, minum susu, mandiin ayam, cebokin ayam yang pup, bersihin bulu ayam, bawa bekal makan ayam, dll. Dan dia berangkat ke pos GGB. Sebelum itu menghampiri Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

Di pos semua anggota telah berkumpul.

"Hyaa, semua sudah kumpul. Eummm, tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Tunggu jangan bicara dulu!"seru Yunho ngotot sotoy. Dengan gaya alay bak mentri perikanan yang sedang bingung mengatasi kenaikan BBM, Yunho memasang tampang seriusnya mencoba menggali lubang tutup lubang pikirannya untuk mencari sesuatu yang mengganjal. "eump..."

"Hyuuuuung! Hiks.. Hiks.."muncul Hyukkie tiba-tiba dari balik layar, eh balik pohon maksudnya. :D

Kedatangan Hyukkie mengerek sumringah di bibir Yunho bak sunrice di kartun teletubies. Yaa, inilah yang sedari tadi mengganjal di lubuk hati terdalam sedalam samudra milik Yunho. 'Hyukkie ketinggalan!' Hehe

"Hyukkie hyung. Waeyo?"seru Sungmin khawatir saat melihat Hyung-nya yang menangis dengan muka kusut plus ingusnya itu. Sungmin langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyukkie dengan rasa keayamannya. Ho? Rasa Keibuan ding. :p

"Huwaaaa, Donghae Hyung. Donghae Hyung pergi dengan eommanya! Huwaaaaa... Hiks.. Hiks.. Sroooot u,u"

Sungmin mundur selangkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah menjauhi Hyukkie. Takut tiba-tiba di gampar katanya.

"He? Kemana? Apakah dia akan pindah rumah? Ho? Andwae! Nanti yang akan aku mintai uang jajan siapa? Aniyo... Donghae hyuuuuuung!"raung Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menyeruduk Hyukkie. Awalnya sih niat memeluk Hyukkie untuk sedikit berbagi kesedihan. Kyuhyun terlalu over deh.

Brukk

Pletakk

Hyukkie menjitak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meringis-meringis membuat dotnya lepas. Eh diambil lagi dan langsung di emut lagi. Hueee -,-

"Hyaa, aniyo! Dia pergi berbelanja dengan eommanya! Jangan lebeh gitu deh! Alay deh lo.."seru Hyukkie sembari bangun dari terpuruknya dan mengusap-usap pantatnya saat berciuman dengan tanah. HOT.

Perkataan Hyukkie tadi hanya di sambut bengongan Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Yunho. Jaejoong? Jaejoong lagi-lagi sedang asyik berjongkok di depan irigasi sawah. #ngapain coba?

"Udahlah, ayo kita serbu! Kampanye di mulai!"sela Yunho di antara aktivitasnya memasukkan jari ke lubang hidung dan mencari emas disana. Hueek..

"Yunho-ah. Kau menjijikkan!"seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba yang di ikuti tonjolan bola matanya yang seperti hampir keluar itu. Mirip banget sama si Rio!

Teriakan Jaejoong berhasil membuat Yunho kalap. Tak khayal Yunho malah memasukkan jarinya ke mulut. Huweeeek, asin! ( ͡ .̮ Ơ̴͡ )

Semua member GGB langsung cengo + jijik liat kelakuan leader mereka!

=.=

Kelimanya lagi-lagi membuat keributan dengan poster-poster Go Green dan suara merdu mereka yang berhasil memekik setiap telinga orang yang mendengar. Mereka berlima terus saja berkampanye tentang Go Green pada semua warga. Dan lagi-lagi mereka mendapat sorak sorai bahagia para warga dengan pisuhan-pisuhan yang berwujudkan setiap hewan yang ada di kebun binatang. Wow, keren!

2 jam waktu yang di butuhkan mereka untuk mengitari kampung tercinta. Huaahh, kegiatan ini benar-benar menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga kelima anak SD itu. #inget! Mereka masih SD!

"It's Done!"seru Kyuhyun bangga dengan gaya sok kebule-bulean nya! Membusungkan dada sambil menebarkan senyumnya yang bahkan akan membuat seekor lebahpun tertarik padanya! #di sengat dong! :p

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Bentar, tunggu dulu!"lagi-lagi Yunho berucap dengan gaya sotoy sok mentri nya itu. Dan Jaejoong hanya melengos kembali berjongkok ke irigasi sawah.

"Tunggu dulu! Tunggu! Jangan bicara dulu! Eummp..."tambah Yunho kali ini dengan gaya telunjuk yang ditaruhnya di hidung mancungnya itu.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Lima detik. Sepuluh detik. Dua puluh detik. *Krikk krikk* Minnie ngiler. Kyuhyun ngeteh sambil ngedot. Jaejoong masih jongkok.

"Ya, Hyukkie! Mana Hyukkie?"Yunho histeris sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke udara.

"Aku disini bersama Donghae Hyung!"seru Hyukkie. Namun belum juga diketahui dimana Hyukkie berada. Member lain kelimpungan nyari asal suara bass baritone minus 75 milik Hyukkie. Tapi tak juga ditemukan.

Akhirnya setelah mengundang pemadam kebakaran, tim sar, ambulance, dan truk sampah(?), Hyukkie akhirnya ditemukan. Ternyata ia sedang nangkring di atas pohon depan rumah Donghae yang rumahnya ada di depan pos mereka. Hhah -,-

"ckckck.." KyuMinYunJae hanya berdecak kagum pada kedua sejoli itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Udah ah. Pulang!"seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba setelah lelah berjongkok di depan irigasi sawah. #jae ngapain seeh?

Jaejoong tanpa rasa empati, simpati, mentari, as, dll. langsung saja meninggalkan ke empat temannya dengan kembali menggeret si mini yellownya itu seenaknya.

=.=

Kemarin hari Minggu. Berarti hari ini hari... Eumph, hari... #plakk, bego nih authornya! -,-

Hari SENIN. *yey, prokk prokk prokk

Setelah kemarin mereka sukses dengan demo Go Green nya, kali ini mereka semakin semangat untuk selanjutnya.

Sepulang sekolah mereka berkumpul di tempat biasa. Setelah melalui konfrensi meja persegi panjang milik eomma Jaejoong, akhirnya di putuskan mereka juga akan mengajak Donghae. Dan ini yang membuat semangat Hyukkie berapi-api meluber menyembur bagai lumpur lapindo untuk terus berdemo go green. Hyukkie pun datang paling awal sekarang.

"Hyaa, kalian lama sekali. On time duong! Please deh ya.."seru Hyukkie sotoy saat melihat KyuMin, Yunjae, dan Donghae baru saja datang!

Pletakk

Yunho menjitak kepala Hyukkie.

"Hah, lebeh kau Hyung! Biasanya saja kau yang paling telat. Hhu!" sela Sungmin 'sangar + garang' sambil mengeluarkan bekal ayamnya.

"Iya! Tumben amat nih! Ouw ouw ouw ada Donghae hyung! Bwahaha.."tambah Kyuhyun sependapat dengan Sungmin dengan gaya alaynya. Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Hyukkie merah pipinya. Hyaap, mirip tomat! Tomat busuk tepatnya. *author di cium Jae* Yey :*

Donghae hanya melirik Hyukkie. Hyukkie pun melirik Donghae. Lirik-lirikan deh jadinya! Dan lagu Lirikan matamu menarik hati pun dimainkan. ┌(∵)┘ └(∵)┐ ┌(∵)┘ └(∵)┐

Hati Hyukkie dan Donghae bak menari-nari dangdut gaje ala mbak agnes munikah dan nge-dance free style ala ucok bobo.

Dan perbuatan baik dan terpuji HaeHyuk pun berhasil membuat anggota GGB yang lain serasa ingin menciumkan kepala mereka ke tembok tercinta. Malangnya-

"STOP!"seru Yunho tiba-tiba bak pahlawan kemalaman yang muncul dari balik tembok. "Udah. Gak pake ba-bi-bu-be-bo ayo kita menjalankan misi!"

"Ya. Siap bos!"seru semua anggota serempak.

Dan semuanya mulai mengontel sepedanya masing-masing.

Hyukkie bawa poster Go Green gede banget. Jaejoong nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas pake toa yang dikalungin di kuping. Kyuhyun nyupir sepeda boncengin Hyukkie sambil ngempeng alias ngedot. Donghae nyampah buang buang selebaran hvs yang bertuliskan

"Go Green with Bicycle Friend! Kalo gak ngerti hubungi : Donghae (0851234512345) nomernya As. Ok?"

Minnie masih sibuk aje sama sepedanya yang ketinggian. Tapi dia gak lupa sama tugasnya buat teriak-teriak mengusung Go Green!

Nah, kalo sang ketua beda banget. Selain nyupir sepada fiksi gak pake non nya itu, Yunho... Yunho ngupil ! -..-

Keadaan ini terus berlangsung berhari-hari. Geng GGB sama se'sungai'(?) gak pernah nyerah. Selalu aja semangatnya nyemprot-nyemprot ples moncrot-monrot gak karuan untuk meng-green kan kampung tersayang. Terhitung sudah 5 hari ini mereka selalu berkampanye! *Proud to be GGB! :D

=.=

Hari ini hari... #lama -,-sabaaar#

Hari... Kamis! Hhe ^^V

Cuaca lagi gak memungkinkan. Kata Sungmin, awannya lagi marah. Awannya lagi nangis. Soalnya semalem dinner sama bulannya gak jadi! *shahrhaph*

Aneh deh lo Min. Masak bulan pake acara dinner sama matahari segala. -.-

Apa lu thor? Terserah gua dong. Orang matahari curhat ama gua semalem. Yeee..

Auk ahh. Bodo amat..

Auk juga ahh. Author mah bego! Dasar.. *mlengos*

Ahh, tinggalin Sungmin!

-.-! onew's condition !-.-

Balik lagi. Cuaca lagi jelek. Makanya, mereka gak kumpul di pos. Melainkan kumpul di rumah Donghae. Appa eommanya Donghae pergi, jadi mereka bebas mau ngapain aja(?) nah lo...

"Hmm, mission yang awalnya impossible menurut orang, ternyata bisa kita pecahkan! Huahahaha.."seru Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi dengan gaya sok ke bule-buleannya itu.

"Hyaaa, kau benar Kyuhyunie. Kita memang keren!"sahut Sungmin bangga. Membusungkan dada. Membesarkan kepala. Haha #pletakk -,-

"Ne. Gomawo kalian sudah mau bekerja keras. Gomawo!"kali ini Yunho berucap dengan penuh kewibawaan pak mentri perikanan yang sudah berhasil memecahkan masalah BBM. Itu membuat Jaejoong tersepona, meleleh, lumer, sendawa, ngiler, dll.

"Ne.."seru semua anggota serempak, seserempak pasukan semut menjawab komando atasannya.

(emang gimana cara pasukan semut jawab komando? Tereak? kalo ada yang tau, author di kasih tau ya! ^^)

"Eump, Yunho-ah. Aku perlu memberikan ini pada kalian."ucap Donghae sembari mengangkat seekor kotak #he? Eh salah. Sebuah kotak ding.

Sebuah kotak berwarna kuning, kecil, segi empat, kubus, berpita pink, rada peyok, agak mencurigakan. Bukan agak tapi lebih tepatnya men-cu-ri-ga-kan. Tapi boleh dibilang sangat mencurigakan sih.. Hhe

"Ini hadiah dari Lee Teuk seongsaenim untuk geng GGB. Ini untuk kerja keras kalian."tambah Donghae polos.

Semua wajah anggota GGB mengembangkan senyum bahagia bagai roti kebanyakan beking poder.

"Mwo? Hadiah? Hmm, apa isinya yah?"sela Jaejoong penasaran sembari menyahut kotak tersebut seenak upilnya.

"Hyaaaa, ayo cepat buka Hyung! Aku sudah tak sabar!"seru Sungmin gaje sambil guling-guling di sofa gak sabar. Kyuhyun geleng-geleng. Donghae cuma bengong.

Jaejoong membuka sedikit demi sedikit kotak kuning tersebut. Pelan-pelan...

10 detik. 30 detik. 60 detik. Baru kebuka pitanya doang. Lama deh Jae! -,-

"Sini!"Hyukkie menyahut kotak kuning itu karena kesal dengan Jaejoong yang terlalu lama by vierra. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong kesal dan memanyunkan bibir manisnya itu. Cherry merah yang basah itu terlihat semakin menggoda saja. Pipi chubby-nya bahkan menggembung lucu. Melihat wajahnya saja, bisa membuat siapapun akan tepesona. Begitu pula dengan Yunho.

Yunho beranjak mendekati Jaejoong. -cup- kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong.

"HYAAAA! Yunho-ah! Kau, kau, kau menciumku! Hhuhu."seru Jaejoong membuat Yunho kaget. "Kau sungguh. Sungguh ter-la-lu!"

"Hehe, maaf. Nepsu liat bibirmu!"ucap Yunho dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Hah, Dasar! Ayo lanjut lagi!"sela Hyukkie ketus lalu melanjutkan aktivitas membuka kotak kuning pemberian Lee Teuk seeongsaenim.

Kotak kuning berhasil dibuka. Dan isinya, #taraaaaaa

Semua mata melotot melihat isi kado tersebut..

"Mwo? Kertas Hvs? Ha? Buat apa?"seru Hyukkie keras. Ia terlihat tak terima dengan kado yang dibilang special itu.

"Tunggu ada se-su-a-tu!"sela Donghae saat melihat kertas kecil berwarna pink diantara bungkus kotak.

"Tunggu ada suratnya."

_Dear GGB,_

_Wah murid-murid seeongsaenim daebak ternyata!_

_Hmm, terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian selama ini untuk mengkampanyekan Go Green di kampung kita tercinta._

_Bertogether-an dengan surat ini, seongsaenim berikan hadiah kecil. Seongsaenim memberikan satu ikat kertas hvs. Silahkan digunakan sebaik-baiknya._

_Sincerely,_

_Lee Teuk Seongsaenim*_

_*namja terganteng dengan sejuta pesona._

Semua anggota serempak muak pengen muntah, terus guling-guling dilantai gak kuat sama note yang terakhir! Hueeee -,-#

5 menit kemudian.

Hening.

Tak lama.

Hyukkie nguap, hoaaam. Sungmin ngiler. Donghae melongo. Yunho ngupil. Jaejoong kentut. Kyuhyun ngedot. -,-

"Terus?"sela Sungmin sendu. Sedih karena gak tau mau ngapain abis ini.

"Kelar. Pulang ah!"sela Jaejoong sembari beranjak dari duduknya dan tak lupa untuk menenteng Yunho.

"..."

=.=.=selesai=.=.=

bonus cuplikan :

"Ayoooo! Pulaaaaaaaaaaang!"seru Yunho bete karena di cuekin Jaejoong.

"..."

"Ngapaen seeeeh loo? Jongkok mulu di depan irigasi! Hhuh -,-"

"..."

"BooJaeeeeeeeeee~ ngapain sih disitu mulu? Pulang yuk, Yunnie lapeeeer~"

"Asyik ajah! Mau coba? Sini!" Jaejoong berkata dengan polosnya dan kembali menatap irigasi itu.

"=.="

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.= E.N.D =.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hmm, Gomawo buat yang udah mau sempetin waktu buat baca! Ini ff re-post dengan pengubahan castnya. Ada yang pernah baca? Gak ya? *pundung* *lebay*

Jujur nih, author gak tau apa intinya buat ff ini. Nulis gitu aja tuh. Hhe ^.^Y

Okelah, buat yang udah baca kasih jejak yah!

Sekedar REVIEW lah. Kasih pujian dan saran.

Gomawo readers! ^^

Sign,

AIUEO (m)d=_^b(m)


End file.
